


Always Will Be You

by CTippy



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Shirbert, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: An Anne x Gilbert fanvid.Warning: spoilers from 3x10.Song: Until The Last Falling Star by Matthew Perryman Jones.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Kudos: 4





	Always Will Be You

**Author's Note:**

> This cancellation sucks big time. I really hoped Moira would get to do all the 5 seasons she had planned because she was doing such a great job, this season was my favourite and I was really looking forward to more. I really want the show to be saved but if it doesn't happen, I guess this will be my tribute to my two favourite teenage disasters in love. I hope you like it.

[Like and/or reblog](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/189318917142/my-anne-with-an-e-it-always-has-been-and-always) on Tumblr- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cnHhIGExpEI) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
